DESCRIPTION FOR CENTER APPLICATION (provided by the investigator): This is an application for the Prevention Research Center (PRC) at Tulane University. The mission of the PRC is to identify and address the physical and social environmental factors influencing the obesity epidemic, with the overall goal of reducing obesity and it associated health problems. We will do this through participatory research, community engagement, communication and dissemination, local policy and advocacy, and training. The target community is the city of New Orleans, with a particular focus on low-income persons, most of whom are African-American. The PRC proposes as its core research project to conduct a neighborhood intervention trial that changes the "food environment". The specific aims of this project are to determine whether improving the types of foods available at small neighborhood "corner stores" improves the healthfulness of diet and reduces weight gain in persons living nearby. The trial will include two intervention neighborhoods and one comparison neighborhood that are matched on socio-demographics and number of "corner stores". Evaluation will include measurement of food sales in neighborhood stores and neighborhood surveys to assess diet and body weight. CENTER CRITIQUES